


Saotome's Music Club

by reverseharem



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Multi, Music Club, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverseharem/pseuds/reverseharem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Nanami Haruka's new school, she is determined to join the music club, only to find it in a debilitated state with little help from their principal, Saotome Shining. With the help of her new friends, Haruka is confident that they will succeed in revitalizing Saotome's music club. However, Haruka never expected her friends to fall for her. How will this affect their friendship and the club that they worked so hard to repair?</p>
<p>Confident!Haruka perspective, High school AU, and Anime-oriented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saotome's Music Club

Children bursted through the doors leading to the fenced-in playground. The fastest reached the swings while groups of friends played on the stand-alone equipment, hanging from the monkey bars or gliding down the zipliner. The day was remarkably clear for such an early-spring day, no clouds floating across the sky, giving some extra warmth from the sun's rays. Two children stood idly near one of the faded hopskotch patterns etched into the asphault.

Nanami Haruka played with the hem of her knee-length skirt. Loose threads had already broke from their stitching with her bad habit, but she couldn't control her anxiety without finding a decent distraction. In front of her, Ichinose Tokiya stood with his small fists clutched tightly against each side of his body. His large, turquoise eyes dropping to his dirt-covered sneakers.

"Why are you moving?" she mumbled.

Tokiya swallowed the lump in his throat. "Mom doesn't want to stay here anymore. She got a job and--" He frowned as Haruka stifled a hiccup. She covered her eyes with her hands, her teeth clenched as tears threatened to escape through the small corners of her tightly-shut eyes.

It was sad. Who would she play with now? Tokiya was her only friend. 

Grabbing her wrist, Tokiya stepped forward, pressing his lips against her now tear-stained cheek. She stared at him, bewildered, and gently brought her little fingers to her face. 

Averting his gaze while a slight blush speckled his nose, Tokiya stuffed his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

"I-I'll try to write to you as much as I can! Try not to cry because I want to see you happy before I leave," he stammered.

Haruka, still dazed by his affection, nodded absentmindedly. The area he had kissed tingled underneath her fingers.

"Let's go play, Haruka-chan. I'll push you on the swing!"

Dragging her along, Haruka smiled to herself. Her heart was fluttering in her chest like a cheerful hummingbird -- Tokiya was her first kiss. As she settled into the swing, she cocked her head back, "I love you, Tokiya-kun."

Tokiya's eyes widened and his mouth was left agape. Gripping onto the chains, he scowled at her, his blush returning with great intensity. "D-don't say that! So embarrassing..." Rocking back, he gave her one big push then stepped away, watching as she pumped her legs up, gaining momentum. 

They took turns playing on the swing until their teachers called the children back to class. Haruka intertwined her fingers through the small gaps of his hand. "Promise me that we'll see each other again, Tokiya-kun."

"I promise, Haruka-chan. We'll see each other again and have as much as fun as we always have."

OoOoOOoOoO

The letters came routinely every week. His sloppy hand-writing penciled across the folded notebook paper comforted her as she missed him everyday. He wrote of his new school and his new friends. About the cool park across from his house that he visited often. Where he found the best tempura in Japan with his mom. 

He wrote of everything. But especially of how much he missed her.

Throughout the years, the amount of letters she received dwindled to a monthly report until she entered middle-school, losing all contact with her dear friend. She had gained new acquaintances and spent her time hanging with her peers outside of the mall or park, forgetting about his letters stuffed inside an old jewelry box underneath her bed. Not once during that time did she wonder why he had stopped.

On the day of her school's Cultural Festival, Haruka performed with her music club, flicking her fingers against the ivory keys of the rented petite-grand piano. As they bowed to the audience, her eyes fell on a face in the crowd. He looked so familiar to her, but placing his face with a name was much harder than she expected. She leaned closer, squinting her eyes. 

He gave her a smile before retreating to another stall, disappering into the crowds of students and family members. For the rest of the day, she searched for the stranger with an insatiable need to learn his name. Unfortunately, by the end of the day, she had returned home with his identity still unknown.   
Who was he?

She could have brushed it off -- some weirdo ogling her, but it wasn't like that. It was as though her mind had tried flipping a switch, but was fumbling to find it in the darkness. Grabbing her pillow and throwing it over her face, she groaned, squirming in her misery. It was tortorous. 

If he was so important, how horrible was she to forget him?

OoOoOOoOoO

(Years later.)

Combing her fingers through her short bob, Haruka smiled at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Pulling a few strands back, she fastened a clip decorated with two small cherries dangling from a joined, green thread through her apricot-colored tresses. Today, she would travel to her new high school, with an optimistic attitude.

Yes, she was sad and lonely without her old friends, but she could always make new ones. She was a blank slate to her new school, a new Haruka!

With time to spare, she walked at her own pace to the train station. It would take an estimate time of thirty minutes to reach the school, but the solitude of morning rides always set her at ease. People were quiet in the morning -- even if it was from a long night of drinking or a lack of sleep -- Haruka took advantage of that. Flashing her transit card to the attendant, she entered the passenger car, grasping onto the stanchion as others moved to free seats. 

"Next destination: Saotome District. Please keep belongings on your lap or under you seat."

Squeaks from the old hinges stopped abruptly as an arm jutted out from the other side of the door. Haruka jumped as a shrill cry quickly followed after.

"You're too late, kid! The train needs to depart!" the attendant yelled.

A young male's voice rang out, "No way! I can't be late for my first day!" Another hand grabbed onto the door, attempting to push it open.

Haruka's eyes darted around the car, but the others only whispered amongst themselves about the situation. Sacrificing her place, she decided to help the poor fellow on the opposite side of the door. "Hold on, let me help you!" Freeing her hands of her bag as she pulled it over her shoulders. She used all of her strength to pry it open enough for the boy to squeeze through.

He apologized to a few gentlemen behind him as his backpack scathed their arms or bodies then turned his focus on the pretty girl who saved him from missing his train.

"Man, that was close! I was actually considering sprinting to school," he exclaimed.

Haruka examined his uniform. "Are you attending Saotome High School, as well?" she asked.

He nodded, standing taller. "Yeah, I'm a first-year!" 

"Me too!"

"Yeah? Where did you go for middle school? What class are you in? Do you know anything about the teachers?"

"Uh..." His energetic behavior seemed to absorb all of her vigor.

Slapping his hand to his forehead, he muttered to himself, "What am I thinking? I haven't even thanked you properly!" He bowed to her. "My name is Ittoki Otoya and I'm very grateful for your help!"

Haruka smiled. "No need to thank me, I just knew that if it were me, I would be wanting someone to help me as well. I'm Nanami Haruka."

His face brightened. "Haruka? Never heard that before! Thank you again, Haruka-chan!" A woman shushed him. "So who is your homeroom teacher?" he whispered, glancing at the disgruntled woman.

Removing her cheat sheet filled with a small map drawn out, she looked to the name standing out in solid pink ink. "Tsukimiya Ringo." She jumped as Ittoki hollered out.

"I'm under Ringo-sensei too! Hey, let's snag seats near the back of the classroom!" The woman beside him shushed him once more, her irritation growing more pronounced.

He was certainly an excitable one, but Haruka found his animated attitude endearing. "Ittoki-san--"

"Ittoki-kun. Everyone calls me 'Ittoki-kun'," he responded. 

Haruka's hands reached for the hem of her skirt. "Ittoki-kun," she corrected, "Have you heard any information about club activities?" She had tried e-mailing the principal, but she received no response. It was likely that his account was flooded with questions from many students and parents alike, but she desperately wanted to know before she was too late.

Stroking his chin thoughtfully, Ittoki thought over her question. "I remember hearing about sign-ups after the first day of school... I don't, however, remember where the sign-ups take place."

"I see," she remarked, disappointed. What if she missed sign-ups? The advisors during her tour of the school constantly explained their no-nonsense policy, so she worried that she may not have another chance if clubs filled up quickly.

"Don't worry, Haruka-chan! I'll ask around during the opening ceremony and during lunch if I have to!" 

"I wouldn't want you wasting your time on something so small." They only had just met and she didn't want to be too much of a bother.

He shook his head fiercely. "It's important to you, so it's important to me! Let me make it up to you for helping me onto the train," he said earnestly.

Haruka lowered her gaze, smiling softly. The determination burning in his eyes made it transparent enough that, even she, knew he couldn't be so easily deismissed. Giving in, she nodded her head, "Thank you, Ittoki-kun. I'll ask around too."

"Great!" He leaned back against the door. "So what's the club?"

"I'm hoping to join the music club. What about you? What will you be joining?" She had only just noticed his hands reaching for hers. Stiffening, she watched as he rubbed his hands around hers -- running his palms over her knuckles and along her fingers.

"Piano? Do you play the piano?" he guessed.

Haruka was surprised. "How did you know?" She inspected her own hands for any physical signs, but there was nothing that stood out to her.

Scratching the side of his nose, he hunched his shoulders. "It's a gift, I guess?"

"Really?" she asked, astonished.

Ittoki laughed cheerfully, "Nah, I'm joking. I noticed the calluses on the sides of your thumbs and the tips of your fingers. The short nails and the straight posture gave it away too."

She rubbed the calluses on her thumbs with her index fingers. "That's still impressive, Ittoki-kun. To be honest, I didn't even know I had calluses," she responded.

"They aren't that bad. As my grandfather would say: 'Calluses are just the proof that you're putting in your time'." He smiled down at her. "I wouldn't mind hearing you play."

Her cheeks flushed. "I don't know. I haven't played since my first year of middle school," she answered shyly.

Ittoki's hand patted down on the top of her head as he showed off an adorable, crooked smile. "Don't undermine yourself, Haruka-chan. I'm sure you're just as great as anyone in Saotome -- probably better."

The train's whistle blew loudly and static crackled in the outdated speaker above them. The engineer's voice interrupted their conversation, "Saotome District. Please exit through the right-hand doors. Students proceed with your transit cards ready."

Ittoki waved his transit card. "Are you ready?"

Haruka beamed, "Yeah, let's go!"

OoOoOOoOoO

Students filed through the large, open corridor leading to the auditorium. Inside, folded chairs separated the different years with the first-years sitting to the far-right of the auditorium. Ittoki and Haruka dashed around the area, asking students about club sign-ups, but it came down to only the knowledge they already knew. 

"What the hell? Isn't there one person that knows about it?" Ittoki cursed aloud.

Haruka sat in one of the chairs close to the front. "It's okay, Ittoki-kun. We can always ask Tsukimiya-sensei. I'm sure he knows where they take place."

Ittoki sat beside her, sighing heavily. "Yeah, yeah... It's too bad though. I wanted to help you out."

"I appreciate it," she noted, her tone expressing her thanks.

He slouched, crossing his arms. "It's still not enough. Don't worry, Haruka-chan, I'll find a way to help you!" he vowed, bringing his closed fist to his chest.

"You really don't have to, Ittoki-kun--"

"Never, Haruka-chan. I will never give up on this quest! You deserve to have the answers you're searching for!" The volume of his voice caused other students to steer their heads in their direction.

"Are you joining the theatre club, Ittoki-kun?" she asked, hiding her face from the others.

"How did you know?" he inquired.

"Just a hunch." Ittoki came across as a young man pretending that life was just another stage to perform on. His exuberance and commanding personality had her envious.

A man, wearing sunglasses with tanned skin, walked across the stage, reaching the podium. He seemed out of place, particularly for a school setting, but every student could   
identify him as their school's principal -- Shining Saotome.

"Greetings, students! As principal of Saotome High School, I am tingling with excitement over the new faces joining our school. With high spirits, I expect greatness from all of our students and take immense joy watching as you all grow and cultivate wonderful bonds throughout your time here." He raised his fist in the air. "I hope that each and every one of   
you can reminisce on these days with a smile on your face!"

"Running his mouth like always," Ittoki mused quietly.

"Have you met Kouchou* before?" Her voice a low whisper as Saotome continued his speech onto perseverance and motivation.

Turning to her, he smiled at her with a knowing look on his face. "I guess I would have to... considering he's my dad and all."

"Y-your dad? Kouchou is your dad?!" She's been talking to the principal's son this entire time? They look nothing alike! However, their energy levels seemed on par. "Why don't you share the same name?"

He pulled on his uniform's tie. "My mom just never wanted to. I'm fine with it. Atleast I don't have to worry about other students questioning whether I was enrolled fairly or simply because of privilege."

"That's true, but I never expected the two of you to be related," Haruka admitted.

"My mom's half-Japanese, so I guess I take after her alot." He gestured to his red hair and eyes. "Who knows? Maybe I'm the product of a love child!"

"Don't say things like that," she whispered under her breath.

"Hey, it gives my backstory a dramatic flair, doesn't it? My dad jokes about it too." Saotome finished his speech with another repeat of the importance of creating bonds with others and maintaining excellent marks. "Looks like we can finally head to homeroom. Want to walk with me?"

"I'll catch up with you. Maybe if I ask Kouchou-sensei, I'll get some answers," she pondered.

As other students exited the auditorium, Ittoki hovered over Haruka for a moment. "Don't get lost on the way, okay, Haruka-chan?"

"I promise. Save me a seat?" 

He agreed, joining the others as they ventured through the corridor towards the stairs. Haruka hurried to the stage as Saotome crumpled the notes in his hand. 

Bowing respectfully, Haruka addressed her principal politely, "Kouchou, I don't want to bother you, but I have a que--" He rushed past her, unable to hear her as students' voices ricocheted off of the high ceilings. She called for him once more, but the man exited through a door leading to his office.

Pouting, she accepted her fate to wait until lunch to ask Tsukimiya-sensei. Lumbering into the open corridor, she approached the stairs, waiting for the crowd to clear out. A few boys around her began horsing around, knocking their shoulders against each other. With a hard shove, one of the boys lost his balance, raking his shoulder against her side and stepping on her foot. She stumbled back, two hands catching her and holding her frame securely.

"This isn't middle school," the voice behind her scolded, "Be more aware of the people around you."

The boys waved it off, continuing their conversation and the brash play. Tilting her head back, she found blunt, angled bangs tumbling over cornflower-blue eyes. He slowly released her from his grasp, allowing her to face him completely.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice was calm, almost soothing.

Her toes ached, but it was nothing serious. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for that." Her eyes trailed over to the rowdy boys. "Even though they don't seem bothered by it," she added.

"Yes, some people just don't have manners." He presented his hand to her. "Hijirikawa Masato." Her eyes flickered to the cute mole underneath his right eye.

He seemed so sophisiticated for his age. Shaking his hand firmly, she responded with her own introduction, "Nanami Haruka, it's nice to meet you."

"The feelings are mutual, Nanami-san." He carded his fingers through his dark-blue hair, a strand falling just over the bridge of his nose. He certainly was handsome in a classical sense.

The bell tolled in the hallway and the clogged stairway finally became an organized line of students climbing to the second-story. Masato and Haruka met each others' gazes.

"I suppose this is where are paths separate. Unless you share your homeroom with Tsukimiya-sensei, of course."

"I do!" Her cheeks burned as her voice came off louder than she had expected.

He smiled faintly, "Then it's best if we walk together, right?" As she nodded, he allowed her access to the stairs.

It didn't hurt to throw it out there one more time before she asked Tsukimiya-sensei. "Hijirikawa-san, do you know anything about club sign-ups?" she asked. 

"Yes, I do. They're hosting sign-ups in the library," he answered, matter-of-fact.

Haruka's face lit up. "Thank you, Hijirikawa-san!" Now, she could tell Ittoki too! 

Stepping into the classroom, Ittoki waved his arms, pointing to the seat beside him. "Haruka-chan! I saved you a seat near the window!"

The boy standing beside her inwardly sighed. "I can only assume that it's nice to share the same homeroom as your boyfriend, Nanami-san," Masato mused.

Haruka turned on her heels, pinning her arms to her chest defensively. "H-he's not my boyfriend! We're friends! I helped him this morning and--" She bit her lip, flustered. 

Masato closed his eyes, one corner of his mouth quirked in a half-smile. "I see. Well, would you be offended if I asked to sit with you and your friend then?"

"O-of course not!" Haruka said, recovering from his statement. The two took their seats, Masato sitting in front of Haruka.

Ittoki's eyes surveyed the young man she walked in with then leaned over, whispering in her ear, "Haruka-chan, do you know him?" He pointed to Masato with two fingers and a twitch of his head.

"That's Hijirikawa Masato. He told me that sign-ups are in the library after school!" She pointed to Ittoki as Masato turned in his chair to join the conversation. "Hijirikawa-san, this is my friend, Ittoki Otoya."

The two boys' eyes met for a moment until Ittoki showed off a toothy grin. "Nice to meet you, Hiji-san*."

"H-hiji-san?" Masato repeated, his eyes darkening. The mere thought of being called 'Hiji-san' caused his indifference towards the young man to drop two tiers below a strong dislike.

The students' heads turned to the doorway as their sensei made his flamboyant entrance. Flipping his curly, pink hair with each stride, he stopped at his desk, throwing his head back. Students whispered amongst themselves or watched his poses with uncertainty -- was this really Tsukimiya-sensei?

"Hello, students! I'm your homeroom teacher and the wonderful face you'll see every morning after line-up!" He filed through the desks, every one filled. "Let's start by going over your syllabus. English can't translate itself afterall!"

Yep, Tsukimiya-sensei.

OoOoOOoOoO

"What do you mean you don't like sriracha sauce? It's delicious, try it, Hiji-san!" Ittoki separated a piece of his black-bean patty and presented it to Masato. "Now, say 'aah'!"

Masato pushed his chopsticks away. "I don't like it because I can't handle spicy food. And stop calling me that."

Ittoki pressed the food closer to Masato's lips; the sauce grazing the corner of his mouth. "Don't whine so much! Look, my mom made everything in my bento. That's why the sauce is so hot because it's filled with her warmth and love!"

"That makes me want to eat it even less," Masato argued, wiping the sauce with his handkerchief.

Haruka giggled, opening her bento. Three sticky-rice bunnies with seaweed facial features were unveiled as her lunch -- miniature fruit kebabs and cherry tomatos accompanied the cute bunny heads.

"Ah! How cute!" Blonde, wavy hair tickled her face as a young man nestled over her shoulder. "What a cute lunch!" he gushed.

"Hey, what are you doing? Your face is practically in her food!" Ittoki fretted, swatting him away.

Straightening his posture, their blonde classmate rubbed the nape of his neck. "I'm sorry. It's just your lunch is so adorable that I couldn't help myself!"

She plucked up one of the rice bunnies and held it to him. "Would you like one?"

"Oh, I couldn't! I'd feel too sad desecrating such cuteness!" He choked on his words as Haruka ate one whole. "S-so sad," he uttered in shock.

"Who are you?" Masato asked bluntly.

Fixing his glasses to the bridge of his nose, he apologized, "Forgive me. My name is Shinomiya Natsuki." His hand rested on the crown of Haruka's head, his body bending down to level their sight. "And you are?"

"N-Nanami Haruka." His fingers tickled her scalp. Suddenly, she was pulled into his arms with her feet lifted from the floor.

"Haruka?! How cute, so cute! Haru-chan!" he babbled, rocking her in his arms.

Ittoki stood from his chair, attempting to pry her away from her captor. "What are you doing?! Her entire face is pushed into your chest!" Freeing her, Haruka gasped for air.

Natsuki bowed several times. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself. You're just so cute! You remind me of my dog Elizabeth!"

Haruka stared at him in disbelief. "Your... dog?"

"Man, are you trying to get on her hitlist, Shinomiya-san?" Ittoki joked, noting the offended look crossing over Haruka's face.

Natsuki frowned, quickly combing his fingers through his hair. "No, no it's not an insult, I swear!"

"Equating someone to your dog is an unusual compliment," Masato responded.

Frantically searching his pockets, Natsuki removed his phone and sifted through a few pictures. He showed them a picture of a fawn, long-haired mutt with tiny, red bows clipped onto the fur of her ears. "It truly is a compliment! Look, don't you see the resemblance between the two? They're just so cute!"

"The red hairclips kind of match," Ittoki noted.

Haruka turned to him with a dull expression. Ittoki changed his answer immediately. "I mean, they don't look alike at all!"

"There is no resemblance," Masato answered.

Stuffing his phone in his pocket, Natsuki sighed, "Maybe you don't see it, but I do. The cuteness obviously isn't about a physical comparison, but about how they make you feel." He gazed down at Haruka. "When I saw you, I immediately thought about how Elizabeth makes me happy. And I find that cute."

Nanami bowed her head, hiding the hue of red on her cheeks. Ittoki leaned back to speak with Natsuki. "Who names their dog Elizabeth anyway?"

"Ah, my grandmother did while we lived in France. She's a very old dog, but very sweet," Natsuki replied while smiling.

Dragging a chair over with his bento in his free hand, Natsuki joined them for lunch and the group of four then chatted about their lives: their old middle schools, entrance exams, family. As Haruka set the lid on her bento minutes before lunch was finished, Masato twisted around in his chair.

"Nanami-san, what club are you planning to join?" he asked.

"The music club."

"She plays the piano," Ittoki added.

"I also play the piano," Masato prompted.

"You do? How long have you been playing?" Haruka questioned.

"Almost as long as I can remember. What about you?" He eyed Ittoki from his peripheral vision as the boy squirmed in his chair, annoyed that he was being ignored.

Haruka thought back to the earliest time she had set her fingers against her grandmother's piano. "I don't really know. Maybe around five or six?" 

"Do you play any other instruments?"

She slid down in her chair. "No, only the piano. Unless you can count a keyboard," she jested.

Masato's features softened. "Perhaps we can sign up together for the music club?" he suggested.

Haruka smiled, "Yeah, that sounds great!"

"Haruka-chan, I play the guitar! Maybe I can teach you how to play on the weekends," Ittoki interjected, nudging her with the butt-end of his pencil.

"I always wanted to play the guitar, but I've always had a difficult time positioning it comfortably," she admitted.

Ittoki nodded, pushing Masato passively out of the conversation. "It's easy as long as you have a talented teacher!"

The bell blared and students cleaned up their work areas of crumby bento cases. Masato stared daggers at Ittoki, but the boy continued to pack away his chopsticks without a   
worry. The poor soul had no idea that the solemn student sitting a row in front of him already deemed him as a less-than-worthy rival for Haruka's affection.

OoOoOOoOoO

(After school)

Students wandered through the library, deciding on one of the many clubs that best suited their interests. Information packets were handed out to prospective members while pens were passed between friends to sign their names on a club's roster. At Saotome High School, clubs were crucial to one of the largest sources of income the school received from charitable characters from across the district -- the Cultural Festival. Years ago, the Cultural Festival was the sole proprietor that gave them the funds to refurbish their auditorium. 

Inside the crowds of students, Masato and Haruka stayed close, searching for the music club's stall or advisor, but found nothing.

"Hijirikawa-san, did we pass it?" Haruka wondered.

He shook his head. "No, I'm positive that we didn't. It's strange..." he trailed off as a mass of students surrounded Shining Saotome and a second-year.

The two maneuvered around the wall of students until they were close enough to hear the conversation.

The second-year's layered, strawberry-blonde hair brushed over his face in soft waves as he bowed his head, his brilliant-blue eyes leering up at Saotome. "Tell me, Kouchou, why would you cut such an important club out of your extracurricular activities?" he questioned.

Saotome widened his stance and flared his nostrils. "Jinguuji Ren, I understand why you're angry, but I've already explained it in the most simplest of ways. The music club is no longer offered due to a lack of student attendance."

"Last year, we had plenty of members," he argued.

Saotome wagged his finger. "Ah, that's correct, but the majority of those members were seniors. They're all off to university! I've done studies, Jinguuji-san, and not many students are concerned with our music club. Besides, last year's revenue for the concert were below-average. What do you expect? We're only made enough money to fund the clubs that actually attract crowds."

"The instruments and equipment required for a decent concert haven't been replaced in years. However, most of the clubs centered around sports have gear, including uniforms, that have been replaced for upgrades even before they needed it. Admit it, Saotome High School plays favorites with certain clubs!"

Saotome chuckled, "What a ridiculous accusation! If you haven't noticed, Jinguuji-san, not a single underclassmen has even bothered asking about the music club. Could it not be any more obvious than that? The board and even your fellow peers in the Student Council agreed to shut down the music club without a single nay-sayer!"  
Ren grit his teeth, he couldn't continue a fruitless fight. 

"Wait! Kouchou, wait!" Haruka and Masato pushed through a few students in their way.

"Eh? What is it?" he asked.

Haruka stole a glimpse at the unknown student then to her principal. "I wish to join the music club!" Ren raised his brows, pleasantly surprised.

Saotome laughed heartily, "I admire your determination, but it takes five students to receive my blessing! That lucky number is the minimum amount of students for any club!"

"I'll join, so that makes three," Masato stated, standing beside Haruka.

Behind them, Ittoki rushed through, panting heavily. "I'm joining too!"

"But Ittoki-kun, what about the theatre club?" Haruka addressed.

Ittoki scratched his scalp, his eyes glimmering. "I could do that next year if I wanted. Anyway, I'm definitely joining you guys!"

"Is that so?" Saotome murmured, pressing his index knuckle against his lips. "Still, you need another member or this little spiel will all be for naught."

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Natsuki poked his head through the crowd of people. "Would you mind if I joined? I'm partial to playing violin, but I can play most string instruments if necessary."

Haruka clasped her hands together. "Thank you, Natsuki-kun!"

Stopping only inches away from her, he patted her head tenderly. "Anything for a cute girl that reminds me of my precious Elizabeth!"

She slumped her shoulders. "That isn't helping." What was with this guy and comparing her to his dog?!

Saotome smirked at the second-year standing by. "Well, con-grat-u-lations, Jinguuji-san! You now have a full roster for the music club." Turning in the opposite direction, he raised his hand bidding a farewell. "I just hope that you understand that we can't provide the appropriate funds. Good luck!"

"Of course you can't," Ren muttered. He then fixed his sight on his new club members.

Walking over to Haruka, he stole her away to speak to her directly. He crept close enough for the heat of his breath to make contact with her bare skin. "I must thank you, my lady. Witnessing the look on Saotome's face has brought true joy to my heart." He held her hand and kissed it tenderly. "What is your name?' His words seemed to be played off of an adult romance novel.

Haruka was frazzled by the direct gesture. "N-namani -- er, Nanami Haruka!" she spluttered. It embarrassed her even more that she had mispronounced her own name.

"Well, Miss Haruka, I've never been more impressed by a beautiful girl's actions than today. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He then brought his attention to the boys burning gaping holes in the back of his head. "We'll meet in the music room as expected. Also, bring your own instruments; I'd hate to have any of you play on the century-old instruments the school owns." He then ambled back to the interior of the library.

"That's Jinguuji Ren. Kouchou has always had problems with him." Ittoki curled his lip as a group of girls circled the junior, pleading with them to teach each of them how to play. "H-he's pretty popular with the girls, apparently."

Relief washed over Haruka. For a moment, she was frightened that they would be left hanging. Sure, she could have picked another club, but music warmed her soul and unleashed her creativitiy in ways that she couldn't anywhere else. She wasn't a skilled painter. She couldn't recite or portray a character on the stage. She could compose and play music. Without that, she felt as though she was losing part of her. That was the distinct reason she wanted to join the music club. It had been far too long since she allowed herself the freedom of her true self.

Turning to the boys, she bowed at her waist. "Thank you... Thank you so much for joining the music club. I can't wait until tomorrow to hear you all play!" Her eyes radiated with pure happiness.

"We look forward to hearing you play too, Haru-chan!" Natsuki exclaimed.

OoOoOOoOoO

Haruka entered the bathroom, splashing some water onto her face. Her heart was racing. A mixture of nerves and excitement swirled in her stomach. This would be the first time   
in years she woud play in front of others except her lovely grandmother.

Through the open latch-window, she heard a skirmish involving Natsuki's voice. Rushing outside beyond the courtyard of the school, Haruka found Natsuki holding onto a boy flailing his body violently.

"Natsuki-kun?" She peered down at the boy fighting his way out of Natsuki's vicegrip.

Natsuki acknowledged her with a friendly smile. "Ah, hello, Haru-chan."

"Let go of me!" his victim screeched, clawing at his captor with his painted nails. "I swear I'm going to murder you!"

"Just think about it, Syo-chan! You'll have so much fun, won't you?" Natsuki urged, ignoring the hand pressed against his face as Syo continued to struggle.

Syo shook his head defiantly. "No! I'm not joining a single thing that involves you!" His attention was diverted with a glance in Haruka's direction. "Help me, please!"

She nodded her head and proceeded to separate the two with a forceful tug on his arm. Natsuki laughed cheerfully, "Syo-chan, this is Haru-chan!"

"Syo-chan?" Haruka covered her mouth as the boy pulled on his hair in an exasperated fashion.

"Please don't call me 'Syo-chan'! I've been telling this idiot not to, but he doesn't get it!" Syo scowled, pointing at Natsuki.

"But you're so cute, Syo-chan!"

"Shut it!"

"You know each other well?" Haruka guessed as Natsuki approached them, causing Syo to shield himself behind her.

"We're very close friends," Natsuki answered.

"No, we're not! You're insane," Syo shouted.

Natsuki peeked over her shoulder at the boy. "I was just suggesting to Syo-chan that he should join the music club as well," he began.

Syo jumped from behind her and cursed at Natsuki, "Like hell you were! A suggestion's a suggestion! A demand is a demand! You were going to force me!"

Facing him, Haruka became interested in Syo. "What do you play, Syo-kun?"

Syo blinked, "Errr, I play violin."

Haruka, wistful, held her hands together. "I hope to play the violin one day... The amount of practice a violinist must endure is truly inspiring." She closed her eyes as the sound of   
one of her favorite pieces of music played in her head. "The sound of a violin is so dynamic to me. Its tone and crisp notes can calm my mind or make my heart beat faster."

Syo's ears burned. "That's exactly how I feel! When I'm playing, my body reacts to the music by swaying my body or tapping my foot; it's like instinct," he expanded.

Haruka agreed, "When I'm playing my grandmother's piano or my keyboard, my foot also taps with the rhythm. Sometimes I catch myself whispering the notes to myself."

Syo's eyes flashed with curiosity. "What's your name?" He had his doubts it was actually Haru.

"Nanami Haruka." Her smile caused the tiny hairs on his neck to prick up. "It's nice to meet you."

"Y-yeah, Nanami-san," he stuttered, clutching his heart. So cute! 

Natsuki invaded Syo's space, his glasses smudging as they came too close to Syo's face. "Are you going with us, Syo-chan? We're starting our first meeting soon," he pressed.

Syo blew a stray strand of hair away from his face. Crossing his arms, he turned to Haruka. "Nanami-san, are you also a member of the music club?" Asking her would solidify any   
doubts he had of Natsuki -- that guy could make up anything just to bother him.

"Yes, I am."

Pausing, Syo thought over the positives and negatives, well, negative being... Natsuki. He sighed, "Fine, I'll come, but I don't have my violin with me--" He yelped as Natsuki dragged him by the collar of his shirt.

"That's fine! You can borrow mine for today! Good thing I brought my spare, huh?" Natsuki marveled.

"Idiot! Did you expect me to say yes?!" Syo grumbled.

"Be careful, Natsuki-kun," Haruka fretted, toddling afte them.

As they entered, Masato, Ittoki, and Ren finished a session. Masato blew off the dust still clinging to the keys of the piano.

"Tuning this is going to be a nightmare," he muttered. Honestly, the piano was in worse condition than it appeared. The chords that were left exposed from the open cabinet were   
hanging like tattered threads. It was almost sad, seeing such a beautiful instrument being treated so horribly.

Ren wiped his saxophone's mouthpiece. "I told you to bring your own instrument."

Masato glared at the club's leader. "As if I could bring a concert-grand piano to the school without a team of professional movers," he countered.

Ren shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't your father own a financial entertprise group? I'm sure you could afford that."

Narrowing his eyes, Masato replied with a grunt of irritation.

Ittoki, noticing Haruka, walked over to her with his guitar cradled in his arms. "Haruka-chan, Hyuga-sensei just stopped by and gave us some old music scores!"

"Hyuga-sensei?" Syo repeated, interested.

Haruka motioned to Syo. "This is Syo-kun. He plays the violin like Natsuki-kun."

"Not like Natsuki!" Syo growled under his breath.

Ren carefully placed his saxophone in its case. "Ah, Lady Haruka has arrived." Gliding across the room, his eyes set upon her along with a dazzling smile. "I was beginning to   
wonder if you'd ever come."

"Sorry, senpai," she apologized, his hands settling on her shoulders.

He stood, offput by the title. "My lady, please, there's no need for you to call me that. Although it does ring quite nicely in my ears, I much prefer you call me 'Ren-kun'." Waving   
his hand to the other boys, he continued, "The others still have to though."

"No we don't," they chorused.

Ren smirked, "Let's get started. Since everyone appears to have an instrument other than Hijirikawa, we'll begin with a demo of everyone's skills." He pointed to Natsuki. "Glasses, first."

Natsuki unlatched his case, revealing a beautiful violin. The spruce wood stapling the front of the violin shined from a recent varnish and waxing. Within the case, Natsuki opened a hard-metal container that held his bow. As Syo set eyes upon it, he stared in awe.

"That bow... is that Mongolian-horse hair?"

Natsuki admired his beloved instrument and bow. "Yes, it is."

"And the wood?"

"The majority of my bow is Pernambuco," Natsuki answered proudly.

Syo rubbed his eyes. He had never stood so close to such a high-quality bow in his life. "Can I...?" He held out his hand.

Natsuki smiled, handing the bow to Syo. "Syo-chan, you're so cute when you're awe-struck!"

Haruka looked over every detail of his violin. "Are these strings made of steel?" They didn't have the same sheen as most violin strings she had seen.

"Actually, they're called dominants. They have a nylan core which gives off a rounder sound than most metal strings," Natsuki explained.

"How much did your bow and violin cost exactly?" Syo asked.

Natsuki counted on his fingers, calculating the amount in his mind.. "Considering my violin is an antique created by Klotz' old teacher turned lover -- and adding in the cost of   
my bow -- I'd say a little over... twenty-three million yen?"

"Twenty-three?!" Syo's eyes bulged.

"Over twenty-three," Natsuki corrected.

Syo hastily returned his bow to him and walked several steps away. "My entire existance isn't even worth twenty-three million yen!" He twiddled his thumbs, pouting. "My violin is   
junk compared to yours!"

Bringing the ebony chinrest underneath his chin, he looked at Syo with sympathy. "Don't say that, Syo-chan. Music doesn't hold prejudice -- that's the beauty of it. Great   
musicians are born from a variety of backgrounds." Delicately placing his bow against the strings of his violin, the wondrous sound of his first note filled the room, reverberating in the ears of his audience.

His fingers moved meticulously. His feet steadily spread apart while a small smile spread across his face. The familiar melody of Ave Maria reached them in a way that Haruka   
found mesmerizing. She watched him in wonder, he truly was a gifted violinist. 

Body swaying, Natsuki fell even deeper into the music. Reaching the climax, his movements hastened, his fingers darting to each string, never missing a stroke.

Haruka was in a trance. Violins always left her heart aching and her body fidgety. That was the bittersweet flavor of a musician, she wanted to learn to play every instrument!

With the last bar, his note fell in volume with the decrescendo. Slowly, he lowered his violin and bowed. His clubmates cheered, Haruka, Syo, and Ittoki standing with their applause.

"That was beautiful, Natsuki-kun!" Haruka boasted.

Syo pumped his fist in the air. "You killed that song, Natsuki!"

"Bravo, Shinomiya-san!" Ittoki praised.

"That piece... A rendition by Takashima Chisako, correct? Amazing work, Shinomiya-san." Masato observed, impressed by his talent.

Ren nodded, "Your memorization skills are on par with the gods. Excellent performance."

Natsuki's smile widened with all of their compliments. "Thank you very much!"

Turning to the shortest member of the club, Ren spoke, "Syo-san, yes? You're next."

"Augh! Making me play after a performance like that? Why don't you just throw me out with the rest of the garbage," Syo muttered. He fumbled with Natsuki's spare violin, pressing his chin to the ebony plate. "I don't have many pieces memorized, so I'll play out what I have."

Starting, his motions moved through the waltz piece, his bow gliding smootly through each note and his body moving to the music. Masato, recognizing the piece from a popular animated film, accompanied him with the piano duet. 

Syo raised an octave as the song reached its final climax, the high notes echoing off of the walls, leaving solid filler for the silence of the piece. As he reached the last stanza, he drew out the final notes for a dramatic flair. Afterwards, he dipped his head down, hiding the effects of his wracked nerves on his skin.

"Ah, I recognize that! You played it just like the soundtrack, Syo-kun!" Haruka squealed. Afterall, who could ever forget about such a lovely piece in a wonderful movie? A walking castle, a magic war, and a wide-array of colorful characters? It was only expected of the film to have a beautiful soundtrack.

"Syo-chan is an amazing violinist!" Natsuki proclaimed.

Ren agreed, "I couldn't find a single mistake even if I tried, Syo-san. Miss Haruka, I believe it's your turn."

"Me?"

"I've already assessed Hijirikawa and Ittoki before the three of you arrived, so you're the last one." He winked flirtatiously. "Don't overwhelm me."

Reaching her keyboard with wobbly knees, she turned it on and rested her shaking hands on the keys. In her mind, she sifted through all of the compositions she had learned to play by ear. Although she had some music sheets in her bag, Haruka wanted to impress them with her memorization skills, just like Syo and Natsuki.

With palms sweaty, she inhaled deeply, trying to forget the people watching her. Starting slowly, Haruka delve into the melancholy melody, flicking her fingers to each key. Her grandmother often played the same song, creating new lyrics to sing to her as a child. She focused intently as she bounced back after a repeat sign, bobbing her head to the tempo. Reaching the last measure, she released her held breath. The sound of the boys clapping bursting through the silence.

"Nishimura Yukie? Nishimura Yukie?! I love her work!" Ittoki cried.

Syo clapped loudly. "I could really feel the heart in that song. Good job, Nanami-san!" he chimed in.

With the others agreeing that her skills were beyond the average pianist, they moved onto the next order of business. Forming a circle with their chairs, Ren pulled his hair into a ponytail -- an old habit he had like his father.

"It's only our first day, but I want to inform all of you that this club is indeed on its last legs. Last year, we barely survived with ten total members and Saotome isn't exactly worried over the music club's debilitated state. I've had an idea that's been rolling around in my head since last year, but I have a feeling we can finally achieve the status we deserve."

"What do you mean, Jinguuji-san?" Ittoki asked, puzzled.

"What I mean is with a group like ours. We can finally reconstruct our club and give future students the right to admit themselves to something they love -- music. Too many kids today are losing touch with that and music is something that should not be left to die," Ren explained.

Masato extended his legs out, lifting one foot over the other. "What is this idea?"

"There will be a number of solo and ensemble competitions throughout our district. Several schools participate and I know we have a high chance of winning with the mass amount of talent. Perhaps if we win every competition, Saotome will give us the funds that we need in order to prosper."

Haruka's heart danced in her chest. "Ren-kun, that's a great idea!"

He clicked his tongue. "Don't flatter me, Miss. It makes it difficult for me not to fall for you."

The other boys glared threateningly at Ren, but he didn't mind. "However, even with our skills, we will still need to find a happy medium. Considering that we have two pairs of people playing the same instrument, we'll have to prepare for members to choose another. For example, I also play the clarinet and flute. I'm aware that Shinomiya-san plays other string instruments."

Masato stepped forward. "I've practiced percussion."

"Perfect then." The senior smiled with approval. "Let's begin by discussing a donation fund. Obviously these competitions host a small fee and we'll need to purchase sheet music, not mentioning other supplies and transport fees if that's necessary."

The group immersed themselves into the discussion, pitching ideas of possible fundrasing campaigns. With the time reaching six o'clock, they brought the discussion to a halt, ready to begin brainstorming the next day. 

Ittoki settled his guitar into its cushioned case and pulled the straps of his backpack over his shoulders. "You coming, Haruka-chan?"

"I'll finish up here in a few minutes. You go ahead, Ittoki-kun," she said, decling his offer. "I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Uh, sure. Later, Haruka-chan." He left the room with the others, keeping the door open ajar.

Alone, Haruka smiled to herself. She was really here in the music club. How many times had she dreamed of this? She tapped her fingers against the keys of her keyboard, playing a general, ascending chromatic scale. Looking to the door to search for any students lurking near, she dropped her sight to her fingers, hovering above the keys, itching to play.

And she did, her mind generating the score. She loved to play pretend, acting as a professional composer for a pop idol or a movie soundtrack. Humming a tune, her solitude was short-lived as an airy voice broke her away from her thoughts.

"Same old Haruka spilling her emotions over the piano." The student's figure was silhouetted by the sinking sun shining through the window. "Tell me, do you still play with the hem of your skirt? I can't tell from this far away if there are loose threads poking out from the stitching."

She shaded her eyes as she searched his face. "I'm sorry?" He obviously knew her name, but she hadn't a single clue who he could be.

"Really? You don't remember me? That's a blow below the belt, Haruka-chan. Afterall, I would spend hours crumpled over my desk in an effort to write you the perfect letter every week."

She shifted her stance as he approached her, his identity revealing itself as he closed the space between them. "I know it's been a long time, but am I that easily forgotten?"

"Tokiya-kun?" The metaphorical light bulb in her mind suddenly flickered, maintaining a dim luster.

A smile bloomed on his face, relieved that she remembered him. She jumped forward, wrapping her arms around him, laughing as he staggered back, the pair almost falling into dusty percussion cases.

"Haruka-chan?!" Perhaps she wasn't the same girl as he remembered?

"What are you doing so close again? I thought you moved away!" she exclaimed.

Settling her feet to the floor, Tokiya explained, "I moved in with my father again. It took alot of pestering, but my mom finally gave in." He studied her face: her chubby cheeks had waned away, but her eyes were still the same as he remembered -- large and captivating. "You've changed a bit. I thought you would never cut your hair."

She brushed her fingers through the freshly-cut ends. "I just thought it'd be nice to change myself." Her eyes drifted to his mature face down to his muscular arms. "You're much different than I remember as well."

"I guess we can't stay little crybabies forever," he joked.

Haruka stifled a laugh. "Well, I'm glad that we're in the same school again, Tokiya-kun."

"Promises shouldn't be dejected so quickly, Haruka-chan. I promised that we would see each other again," Tokiya replied quietly, resounding his own words several years ago.

She set a weak smile for him. "But we were just children. It would be silly of me to think that you enrolled here just to see me again," she remarked, matter-of-fact.

"True, but it makes our story more interesting, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes." She changed the subject. "Tokiya-kun, what are you doing here?" The majority of students had already left for home and Haruka found it odd that he happened to pass by so coincidentally.

"Well, err, it's like..." his voice broke as embarrassment crept over his face. 

"Tokiya?"

He laughed nervously. "I was interested in joining too. Are there any seats open for brass-players?" It wasn't the full truth, but she couldn't tell.

She smiled with excitement. "Of course we do! In fact, that helps us greatly. We were just talking about our need for different instruments. Before school, I can talk with Ren-kun and we can hold your audition after school!"

"That's great," he mumbled, his smile receding. He popped his knuckles and motioned to the door with a nod of his head. "Do you want to walk together?"

"Sure, Tokiya-kun." The troubled glint flickering in his eyes alarmed her, but she knew her old friend well. Tokiya was a welded-shut safe, he was never someone to express his feelings.

The smell of the janitor's cleaning solution pervaded the corridor as they hastily slipped on their outside shoes. Haruka's mind harbored the music her friends played for their audtions as they set out for the train station. It was unfortunate that she wasn't there to hear Ittoki or Ren play, but Masato's accompaniment for Syo's song was beautiful even on the untuned piano.

"Haruka-chan?" Tokiya snapped his fingers in front of her face, wrenching her away from her thoughts.

She apologized, "Sorry, Tokiya-kun." Once she was thinking of music, she couldn't stop herself from tuning out the entire outside world.

"What caused you to space out like that?" he asked, amused by her thoughtfulness.

"Just remembering all of the beautiful music I heard today," she answered lightheartedly. "I haven't been this happy in such a long time. I can't believe I let myself lose music, it was like I had thrown part of myself away."

"Well, why did you?"

"Oh, just trying to fit in with my friends. By my second-year of middle school, I had dropped music and goofed off at the mall or other places. They weren't the most influential, but I had so much fun with them," she explained, her tone hinted with a sense of shame. "My grandmother always tried to get me back in touch with the piano, but I was such a stubborn child. I... didn't want to disappoint my friends."

"That doesn't sound like the Haruka I used to know." 

She clutched tightly to the straps of her backpack. "After you left, I was alone for a very long time. I know that you made friends quickly at your new school, but with my personality, it was very hard to speak to our classmates. I tried on several occasions, but apparently, my presence wasn't very noticeable. After entering middle school, I gained some friends that could be labeled as 'slackers', but they helped me." She slid her hand down the stair rail as they sauntered to the lower level of the train station. "I suppose that I didn't want to feel alone again, so I did things that pleased them."

"Haruka-chan," Tokiya started, biting his lower lip. She waited patiently, but the boy couldn't find the words within himself. The nearby train whistled to alert its passengers to start boarding.

"What is it, Tokiya-kun?"

He backed away, flicking his index finger against the cherry hair clip that she had worn yesterday. "Your hairclip is nice," he said, dismissing all of the thoughts swirling in his head.

She blinked, confused. "Thank you?"

"I guess I'll see you after school since we don't share the same homeroom. Wish me luck for the audition, will you?" He shared with her the same playful smirk he gave her as a child. 

"Yes, good luck, Tokiya-kun!" She waved to him before sprinting in the opposite direction towards her departing train.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Tokiya leaned against one of the stone supporting columns, watching as she showed her transit card to the attendant.

Same, kind-hearted Haruka.

OoOoOOoOoO

Before her fingers touched the handle, Tokiya rushed out, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the music room. 

"Tokiya-kun?! What are--"

"I can't do it," he stated.

Once he was certain the others couldn't hear their conversation, he freed her from his grasp and crept closer, his hands cupped around his mouth. "I can't do the audition. They'll think I'm a horrible, talentless idiot," he whispered.

Haruka giggled, "Tokiya-kun! That's what you're worried about?" Of course, he was acting modest!

He shook his head. "I know they will. I don't want to look like a fool in front of you or the others."

"I'm positive you'll do fine. Besides, the auditions are solely to find the range of your musical capabilities," she encouraged.

"They won't refuse me?"

"I don't think that's even a worry for you." She hitched her arm through his, guiding him to the door as his heels dragged against the linoleum flooring.

"W-wait a minute, Haruka!" he begged.

Opening the door, the others greeted her warmly. "Yet another new member influenced by our beautiful Haruka-chan," Ren enthused, flashing a smile in her direction. "Well done."

"Thank you, Ren-kun. This is Ichinose Tokiya; we shared the same elementary school, so I can vouch that he's a trustworthy person," Haruka remarked confidently.

"Let's hear you play, Ichinose-san," Natsuki said, marking a few sheets of the music Hyuga-sensei gifted them with.

Tokiya swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Alright." He jostled the sticky latch, opening it wide to show the others his instrument.

Holding it in his arms, the others noted the used condition and the B flat, student-grade model of his trumpet. The flimsy stand he brought with him, tipped back as he placed his   
low-level book on its cheap plastic ledge.He flipped through his lesson book, finding a song that suited his taste. Pressing the mouthpiece to his lips, he began his song.

The others cringed as his first note rang deafly sharp. Haruka's entire face grew red as he continued with the poor rendition of Ode to Joy, mistaking a note or two along every other measure. His fingers moved quickly to correct each error, but by the end, his audience was already masking their true feelings with some half-hearted applause.

"That was great, Tokiya-kun," Haruka fibbed, attempting to give Tokiya's a confidence a boost. "A trumpet's range is remarkable."

"Really?" Tokiya responded, his spirits rising.

Ren coughed back a laugh, attempting to appear professional to their new member. "I, unfortunately, disagree with the little lamb. I've heard five-year-old's play better than that -- without reading through the score."

Masato agreed, "He's right. Your lips were too loose and your tone lacked fullness. In fact, your trumpet wasn't even parallel to the floor. With the bell pointed down like you just displayed, you're losing half of your volume while indirectly blowing harder."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad," Syo deadpanned.

"The ending was nice. Your half note was on beat!" Natsuki reported brightly.

With his confidence smashed to pieces, Tokiya packed away his trumpet. Haruka dashed to his side, attempting to comfort him. "Tokiya-kun, it sounded fine!" she reaffirmed. 

"Haruka-chan, you don't really believe that it sounded good, do you?" Ittoki said, incredulous. He didn't give out his opinion, but Tokiya's performance was rotten enough to curdle milk.

"Little lamb, it isn't your job to cushion someone's pride for their sake. This is a music club, afterall, and we need critical reviews in order to advance our skills." Ren's line of sight trailed down to the freshman closing his trumpet case. "I'm sure that Icchi would also agree. There are no hard feelings when musicians collaborate."

"But do you have to sound so mean? He tried his best," Haruka argued, her voice soft.

"If everyone worried about hurt feelings then we would have alot of lazy, ignorant fools forcing false compliments because they can't handle constructive criticism. Music can be a leisurely activity, but for most, it's a competition. You don't receive a participation award just for playing a few notes," Masato countered.

"Hijirikawa-san--" Haruka was cut off as Tokiya raised his hand.

"No, it's fine. To be honest, I am an amateur, but I know that I want to be here. Your critiques will only push me to do better, so I don't mind at all." Tokiya was lying through his teeth, but he would come across rude if he cursed at them then ran out of the room like a child throwing a tantrum.

"That's good to hear. You're a full-fledged member of our club now and we expect great things from you, so continue to hone your skills," Ren said, his tone uplifting and encouraging.

"Are you in, Ichinose-san?" Ittoki asked.

Tokiya glanced over at Haruka, ready to turn on his heels and leave, but the hope in her eyes left him cursing in his mind. Why did she have to love music so much? "Yeah, I am," he replied, hesitant.

"Yes, Tokiya-kun! You'll be great," she said. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Syo asked.

"We should have a group name! My old group used 'Benten' and we put it on t-shirts and wore it for the Cultural Festival and the competition we travelled to."

"Sounds kind of cheesy to me," Syo demurred in an unwilling tone.

"No, no! It's a lot of fun. Tonight, I'll think of a name and place an order." She unzipped her backpack and ripped out a piece of her notebook paper. "Write down your shirt sizes   
and I'll pay for them."

"Little lamb, you're too cute to say no to," Ren sighed, nabbing the paper from her.

"Haruka-chan, why do we need t-shirts? I mean, realistically, our club can barely compare to a book-reading. What would a name and t-shirt change?" Tokiya asked, perplexed.

Haruka grinned, "Not really much, to be honest, but I know that our music will grow and we'll show Kouchou that we are worth it. Music is just as important to our school than any of the other clubs!"

"You're getting me fired up about this, Haruka-chan!" Ittoki growled ferociously.

"I look forward to seeing your shirts, Nanami-san," Masato added.

"Yes, once they arrive, we'll celebrate our first milestone with a trip of some sort. My treat," Ren promised.

The others cheered with excitement. Haruka couldn't stop smiling. This was what she really missed alongside the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:
> 
> Kouchou often is translated as principal or headmaster.
> 
> Hiji can be translated as elbow which is why Masato is slightly offended by Ittoki's nickname.
> 
> Author's notes:
> 
> The songs they played are: Natsuki (Ave Maria - Takashima Chisako), Syo (Merry-Go-Round of Life - Hisaishi Joe), and Haruka (Small Happiness - Nishimura Yukie).


End file.
